Card actuated automated banking machines can be used to carry out financial transactions. A common type of automated banking machine used by consumers is an automated teller machine (“ATM”). ATMs enable customers to carry out banking transactions. Examples of banking transactions that are sometimes carried out with ATMs include the dispensing of cash, the making of deposits, the transfer of funds between accounts, the payment of bills, the cashing of checks, the purchase of money orders, the purchase of stamps, the purchase of tickets, the purchase of phone cards and account balance inquiries. The types of banking transactions a customer can carry out at an ATM are determined by the particular banking machine, the system in which it is connected and the programming of the machine by the entity responsible for its operation.
Other types of automated banking machines may be operated in other types of environments. For example certain types of automated banking machines may be used in a customer service environment. For example certain types of automated banking machines may be used for purposes of counting currency or other items that are received from or which are to be given to a customer. Other types of automated banking machines may be used to validate items which provide the customer with access, value or privileges such as tickets, vouchers, checks or other financial instruments. Other examples of automated banking machines may include machines which are operative to provide users with the right to merchandise or services in an attended or a self-service environment. For purposes of this disclosure an automated banking machine or ATM shall be deemed to include any machine which may be operated to carry out transactions including transfers of value.
Automated banking machines may include various types of transaction function devices. These devices are operated to carry out transactions. Different types of automated banking machines include different types of devices. The different types of devices enable the banking machine to carry out different types of transactions. For example, some types of automated banking machines include a depository for accepting deposits while other ATMs do not. Some automated banking machines have a “touch screen” while others have separate displays and input buttons. Automated banking machines may also include devices such as cash and coin acceptors, statement printers, check validators, bill acceptors, thumb print readers and other types of devices, while other automated banking machines do not include such devices.
It is desirable to keep automated banking machines in operation at all appropriate times to the extent possible. If a machine should experience a malfunction, it is useful to return the machine to service as quickly as possible.
Some automated banking machines have user interfaces located at the front of the machine, but are accessed for service from the rear of the machine. A servicer at the rear of the machine often cannot perceive activity or persons at the front of the machine. There is a risk that a servicer will conduct a service activity just as a user is about to insert their card, or has just begun a transaction.
Often it is beneficial for an automated banking machine to be as compact as possible to minimize the machine's footprint. However, minimizing size sometimes makes it difficult for a machine servicer to view and access components in need of service due to space considerations.
It is also common for on-site servicers to encounter an automated banking machine model, or to encounter a problem the servicer has not encountered previously. Situations of this type are more difficult to deal with because of the particular servicer's limited experience.